why
by emoluv4ever
Summary: Vlad has returned. Will Danny's plan work without him ruining it? This is during PP.


** Hey! This is my first story so please be polite and go easy on me! And I do not own **

**Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

Danny focused all of his energy on the machine. All of the ghosts had come together in one last attempt to save the earth from the Disasteroid. They turned intangible, and so did the earth. _This just might work, _thought Danny.

Then, a shadow appeared above him. "You thought I was really gone, didn't you?"

Danny gasped. He thought Vlad disappeared when his plan failed! Why was he back?

Vlad turned intangible, but instead of helping, he flew _inside_ of the machine. Then, a bolt of electricity flew from the machine. Smoke pored from the top, and the ghosts screeched in pain. The earth turned back to normal. "No!" yelled Danny. Plasmius broke the machine! His plan... the earth... Everyone was doomed.

"Ha!" laughed Plasmius, "Now, there is nothing you fools can do!" With that, he flew off into the horizon.

_No..._ Danny thought as he flew to the ground. Everyone he loved, his friends, family, Sam... _We're all going to die..._

"Where's Danny?" yelled Maddie Fenton, his mother, "Danny! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, mom." answered Danny.

"Don't mock us, Phantom!" Jack Fenton snapped.

"No, dad. It's really me." At that moment, two rings appeared around his waist. Everyone looked in awe as he turned into Danny Fenton. He stared back then looked at the ground. _I should have told them sooner. _"Everyone, I'm sorry I didn't-" he was then cut off by his parents who wrapped him in a huge bear hug.

"We don't care why you didn't tell us, son," his dad said with eyes full of tears.

"We love you, Danny," his mom agreed, "Nothing would change that."

When they parted, a pair of familiar amethyst eyes stared at him. He walked over and took her hands. "I'm sorry Sam, but it looks like this is it."

"We're together, and that's what matters," she said. Danny wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," whispered Sam.

"I love you, too." Then they all watched the Disasteroid as it approached the earth.

** Okay, that was short, but there's an epilogue coming soon. Hoped you loved it!**

** I'm back! Kay, this is the rest of it. It's the end of this story (even if it's so short) but I'm still working on another one. Hope you love it!**

As he looked down, Danny saw what had become of his home. There was literally nothing left. He thought he was about to cry when he suddenly heard the sound of sweet laughter. Tucker and Valerie were hanging out not too far away from him. He didn't know what was so funny, but it brought a smile to his face. Then to the right of him, he saw Frostbite and some other people of the Far-Frozen discussing something. Below him, Wulf was sleeping soundly next to the Ghost Dog. Some people were shicked to see ghosts up here, but everyone was there. Well, almost everyone...

* * *

><p>Vlad growled under his breath. <em>Out of all the people, I was one of the unlucky ones...<em> he thought. Over eight years of this burning pain.

"Don't look so angry, Plasmius," said a voice beside him, "It's your fault we're in here."

"Well Dan, it was either let Daniel win or let him lose, so which one do you think I want?"

"Still, if it weren't for you everyone would be alive," replied Dan, who was actually Danny's evil side which Vlad both loved and hated.

"Dan, like it or not we _both_ would have ended up here sooner or later!"

"Maybe a little _too _soon if you ask me."

Vlad just sighed and thought, _Being damned to Hell couldn't be worse..._

* * *

><p>"Danny!"<p>

Danny was mulling over all of his thoughts until a voice sounded behind him. He turned and saw Sam walking towards him. He smiled. When she caught up to him, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Ever since the Disasteroid destroyed the earth, they had been inseparable. Even though they all died, nothing could be more perfect. Tuck and Val were together, the ghosts got along with the humans, and he and Sam would spend an eternity together. They all would, actually, since they were all in Heaven.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she replied.

Then the two rings appeared around his waist and he turned into Danny Phantom. He thought he'd lose them, but luckily, he didn't. _This couldn't get any better..._

** Yuck! Too cheesy, I know! But I hope you at least liked it a little bit... you know what, I don't think I'll blame you if you hated it. Not my best work. Oh well. I'll try again later.**

**Emoluv4ever, out!**


End file.
